


Incendio

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo y Camus son compañeros de apartamento en la universidad. Desafortunadamente, Milo no tarda en descubrir que aunque parezca perfecto, Camus tiene un muy peligroso defecto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Milo

Cuando Milo conoció a Camus pensó que había encontrado al compañero de apartamento ideal. Le fue claro que el reservado estudiante de física no le mantendría despierto con fiestas, pagaría puntualmente lo que le correspondería y obedecería estrictamente la lista de quehaceres. Además, parecía ser un hombre cabal y honesto, características indispensables en un buen amigo. Sin embargo (le avergonzaba admitir), lo que más le emocionaba era que podría admirar todos los días y todas las noches a su nuevo y hermoso acompañante.

Cuando Milo conoció a Camus pensó que todo sería miel sobre hojuelas.

Por supuesto, el tiempo le demostraría que, aunque encantador, Camus no era perfecto. Por ejemplo, tenía la muy mala costumbre de levantarse todos los días a las 7 de la mañana, incluso los fines de semana. Eso no sería tan malo de no ser porque su alarma sonaba tan fuerte que lograba despertarlo, a pesar de que su habitación estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Tampoco tardó en descubrir que le encantaba dejar el aire acondicionado encendido por más horas de las que Milo quisiera pagar. De igual forma, no podía olvidarse de los detalles como el del shampoo; si Milo lo dejaba del lado izquierdo de la regadera, al día siguiente estaría del lado derecho. Si Milo estaba acostumbrado a dejar el control remoto sobre el brazo del sillón, Camus prefería dejarlo encima de la televisión (¿a quién se le ocurre?). Si Milo era feliz con aspirar sólo una vez al mes, Camus optaba por arrastrar la aspiradora por todos lados cada tercer día.

Aun así, el estudiante de veterinaria sabía que era muy afortunado: aquellos problemas no eran tan graves, y su incomodidad estaba más ligada a su malcriada vida de hijo único que a cualquier otra cosa.

Sin embargo, había algo que nunca podría perdonarle a Camus y eso era su total incapacidad de cocinar algo sin incendiar la cocina.

Milo no estaba seguro de cómo lo conseguía. Casi siempre el problema era en el microondas; a veces era una bolsa de palomitas, otras una sopa instantánea. Una vez logró incendiar un bendito pretzel. ¿Qué pretendía al meter un estúpido pretzel en el microondas? Milo lo ignoraba. El hecho era que ya habían perdido un microondas y que sospechaba que no tardarían en tener que comprar un tercero. Aún mayor amenaza era cuando Camus utilizaba la estufa y dejaba alguna cuchara dentro de la cacerola, o añadía más vino del que debería en su guiso. Milo solía agradecerle a dios que el muchacho casi nunca usara el horno. De lo contrario, estaba seguro, ambos habrían muerto hacía tiempo atrás.

Y así, el constante peligro en el que vivían le fue recordado aquella noche en la que la ducha de Milo fue interrumpida por el constante pitido de la alarma contra incendios.

—¡Otra vez no!

Torpemente se vistió con los boxers y camiseta que solía usar de pijama y corrió temblando de frío hasta la cocina.

—¡Maldita sea, Camus! —gritó apenas comprendió la situación.

Arrastró una silla del comedor y se subió a ella para silenciar la alarma, la cual estaba a punto de reventarle los tímpanos. Después, encendió la campana de extracción y abrió las ventanas, aprovechando la oportunidad para dar un par de respiros de aire fresco.

—¿Milo?

El aludido finalmente le prestó atención a su compañero quien, aún más pálido de lo usual, miraba con nerviosismo hacia el horno y las llamas que bailoteaban en su interior.

Milo se lanzó hacia el suelo y buscó la llavecita del gas. El frío le provocó escalofríos, pero la onda de calor que provenía del horno le ayudó a mantenerse lo suficientemente enfocado como para cerrar el flujo de combustible. Cuando se levantó vio a Camus acercarse al horno con un trapito de cocina. A duras penas logró detenerlo antes de que abriera la puerta.

—¡Santo cielo! —toscamente le arrebató el trapo de las manos— ¿Eres físico y no sabes cómo apagar un incendio?

Camus parpadeó, aún abrumado por el calor y el humo que comenzaba a disiparse. Unos segundos después, el incendio se consumió por la falta de oxígeno.

—Lo siento, me puse nervioso.

El otro suspiró y regresó la silla a su lugar, tomó asiento y recargó su frente sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Metiste la pizza con todo y caja?

—Pan —admitió mientras se sentaba frente a él—. Alzó más de lo que esperaba y se desbordó.

—¿Pan? ¡Tenemos pan!

Camus torció la boca.

—Claro, lo que ustedes llaman pan. En Francia tenemos un nombre especial para el pan que comen ustedes los griegos.

Milo no apreció el comentario.

—En Grecia también tenemos un nombre para los que lo incendian todo.

Camus bajó la mirada y se disculpó nuevamente. Él más que nadie estaba sorprendido por su incapacidad de cocinar cualquier cosa que requiriera calor. Era un hombre cuidadoso y no estaba acostumbrado a equivocarse. Quizá por eso mismo seguía intentándolo; no quería sentirse derrotado por algo que le parecía tan sencillo. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta, debió haberse dado por vencido desde que descompuso el primer microondas.

Milo sintió culpabilidad al ver a Camus tan avergonzado. Suspiró, estirando la espalda y pasando sus manos a través de su aún mojado cabello.

—Dime algo —dijo con la mayor serenidad que pudo—. ¿Por qué nunca enciendes la campana, pero siempre te acuerdas de encender el aire acondicionado? ¡Hace un frío de los mil demonios!

—Me gusta el frío —obvió—. Ya hemos hablado de esto: si la cuenta de luz es muy alta, yo pagaré la diferencia.

—No es eso —suspiró—. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan listo como tú incendia todo lo que toca?

—Créeme que me gustaría saberlo.

—Bueno, al menos esta vez no tuvimos que llamar a los bomberos.

Rió quedamente hasta que se cruzó con los claros ojos de Camus, quien tan sólo entonces se percataba de la ligera vestimenta de Milo. La penetrante mirada le incomodó tanto como le emocionó. La verdad era que su compañero no solía prestarle demasiada atención. Al menos, esa era la impresión que le daba a Milo quien, aunque sumamente interesado en él, decidió no cortejarlo a sabiendas de lo incómodo que sería compartir vivienda con un acosador.

En esos momentos con poca ropa, congelado hasta los huesos y aún mareado por el olor a quemado, Milo se sintió intimidado. Camus nunca le había mirado con tanta intensidad y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar.

—Lamento haber interrumpido tu baño.

—Está bien, ya casi había acabado —mintió.

—Espero que no te enfermes.

—Estaré bien. No es nada.

Milo se removió inquieto y una parte de él quiso salir corriendo a su cuarto por un poco más de ropa. No obstante, temió obviar su nerviosismo, por lo que decidió quedarse un momento más.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó finalmente, poniéndose de pie mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador—. Quedó algo del pollo de ayer. Podemos calentarlo.

—Descuida, sólo quería un poco de pan.

Milo bufó en tono burlón, mientras Camus se levantaba y comenzaba a limpiar los manchones de harina esparcidos por la cocina.

—¡Claro! ¡Y por eso querías toda una hogaza de pan! —percibió el fastidio en la mirada de Camus—. Como quieras. Al menos déjame ayudarte con el horno.

Estiró su brazo hacia la puertecita hasta que el firme agarre de Camus lo detuvo. El contacto, cálido e inesperado, descontroló a Milo quien sólo atinó a retirar su brazo y acunarlo sobre su pecho. Sintió el rubor aparecer en sus mejillas y un molesto ardor en sus orejas. Pudo escuchar y sentir sus palpitaciones, y el frío que hacía unos segundos le cubría había desaparecido para infundirle el más angustiante de los sofocos. Cuando dijo que Camus podía encender todo con un toque de sus dedos nunca pensó que eso podía incluirlo a él mismo.

—Deja —murmuró el otro—. Yo hice este desastre, yo lo limpiaré.

Aunque Camus pareció no inmutarse por el rechazo de Milo, para éste fue más que clara su decepción. Si bien llevaba poco más de tres meses de conocer a Camus, el convivir tantas horas con él le había permitido identificar cada uno de sus gestos. Por esta razón, le fue fácil reconocer la tristeza oculta detrás de su adusto rostro.

Aún sintiendo la calidez en su muñeca y con el temor de consumirse por completo, decidió seguir su instinto abalanzándose contra su rostro para dejarle un beso que por su rapidez y hosquedad pareció más un golpe en los labios.

Por unos instantes, Camus no supo cómo reaccionar; sus cejas se alzaron y su boca se entreabrió sin saber si debía emitir una palabra de disgusto o todo lo contario. Siendo la impaciencia uno de los más grandes defectos de Milo, no quiso esperar por su respuesta y le ofreció un segundo beso, asegurándose de dejar completamente claras sus intenciones.

En esta ocasión, la reacción de Camus fue mucho más benigna y rió suavemente, mientras ocultó su rostro detrás de un mechón de cabello.

—Me gustas —confesó Milo sin más.

—Lo sé.

—Y yo te gusto.

—Aparentemente.

—¿Aparentemente?

Camus respondió recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Milo. Aunque no se atrevió a abrazarlo, permitió que los brazos del otro se enredaran alrededor de su espalda.

Milo aspiró el olor a humo atrapado en el cabello de Camus y rió.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? Tú no vuelves a cocinar y yo te prepararé todo lo que quieras.

—De acuerdo. A mí se me ocurre otro: yo dejo de encender el aire acondicionado y tú comienzas a pasearte por la casa así —propuso, al tiempo que jugueteaba con la delgada tela de su camiseta.

—Si tú quieres no vuelvo a usar ropa después de las ocho de la noche.

Recibió un pellizco en su abdomen.

—Eres un pesado.

Después de ese día, Camus siguió colocando el shampoo del lado incorrecto de la regadera, insistió en que la televisión era el lugar más lógico para colocar el control remoto, y aprovechó las libertades que Milo le dio para también aspirar su habitación cada tercer día. Por otro lado, dejó de encender el aire acondicionado todos los días y no tuvo necesidad de usar el microondas nunca más.

Por su parte, Milo nunca más perdió el sueño por temor a morir en un incendio. Sin embargo, había descubierto algo que, aunque sumamente placentero, le quemaba aún más que el fuego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic hecho para el reto Versus del foro Saint Seiya Yaoi. Jaja! Bueno, este fic salió de una muy fría madrugada de mayo en la que la alarma contra incendios sonó en los dormitorios de la universidad. Afortunadamente no fue en mi apartamento, pero de todos modos fue muy molesto y tuvimos que evacuar. Siempre he tenido el headcanon de que Camus no sabe cocinar y fue muy divertido imaginármelo como Homer Simpson incendiando hasta el cereal.  
> Ahora, no estoy muy segura de cuántas cocinas todavía tengan la llave de gas en el suelo. Creo que la mayoría ya la tienen en lugares mucho más sensatos y accesibles, pero pensemos que se trata de un dormitorio muy viejo. Jeje, quise imaginarme a Milo tirándose al piso buscando la méndiga llavecita.  
> ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado! ¡Muchas gracias a mi hermosa betuchis, Afrodita de Escorpio y a Blakedawson por el prompt! =3


	2. Camus

Cuando Camus conoció a Milo, pensó que había encontrado al compañero de apartamento ideal. Le fue claro que el animado estudiante de veterinaria respetaría su privacidad, pagaría puntualmente lo que le correspondería y le ayudaría a hacer el quehacer. A pesar de su animosidad, parecía ser un hombre sensato y honesto, características indispensables en un buen compañero. Sin embargo (le avergonzaba admitir), lo que más le emocionaba era que compartiría su espacio con un hombre extremadamente atractivo.

Aún recordaba el momento en el que le conoció. En aquel entonces buscaba un nuevo departamento debido a que sus compañeros actuales eran unos salvajes que gustaban de hacer fiestas cada tercer día. Eran mediados de semestre y la búsqueda no era fácil, así que, cuando encontró el escueto anuncio de Milo, no dudó un segundo en contactarse con él. La renta era decente y la ubicación óptima. Parecía ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad y eso le ponía nervioso. No obstante, su desesperación por mudarse pudo más que su desconfianza y concertó una cita al día siguiente.

El departamento coincidía verazmente con las fotografías del anuncio. El lugar era amplio, limpio y parecía ser sumamente tranquilo. El cuarto era suficientemente grande para colocar todas sus pertenencias y más. El escritorio estaba algo destartalado, pero funcionaría y Milo le comentó que, si le interesaba, podían arreglarlo juntos. La cocina estaba bien equipada y la pequeña sala de estar era cómoda y contaba con un televisor y un viejo reproductor de DVD. Un enorme ventanal cubría la pared izquierda de la sala y Camus supo que una desventaja sería el calor en la época de verano. No obstante, la estancia contaba con un buen aire acondicionado y el cuarto con un enfriador de aire que, confiaba, sería suficiente para impedir que se derritiera.

En general, el departamento era casi perfecto y apenas y podía esperar para escuchar los detalles del contrato y darse cuenta de que todo era parte de una farsa. Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en la pequeña mesa del comedor y Milo le explicó las generalidades del trato. Camus hizo varias preguntas más y, para su sorpresa, ninguna de las respuestas logró desalentarlo. Su interrogatorio fue exhaustivo y, después de estar en ese lugar por casi hora y media, estuvo a punto de aceptar que, quizá todo era real y que había encontrado el departamento indicado. Fue entonces que lo escuchó.

—Hay algo más —comentó Milo cuando parecía que ya no había otra cosa de qué hablar.

Camus exhaló aliviado al saber que descubriría el oscuro secreto antes de firmar el contrato.

—Como te imaginarás —continuó—, hay un motivo por el cual busco compañero de departamento a mitad del semestre. Creí que no era gran cosa, pero supongo que no todos piensan así —le miró atentamente en espera de alguna reacción—. Soy homosexual.

Camus tardó en reaccionar. La noticia no le pareció sorprendente ni emocionante y le pareció extraño que el hombre compartiera algo tan personal con un desconocido. Luego recordó que estaba en Grecia y que en ese país aún había mucho prejuicio hacia la homosexualidad. Tras comprender la situación asintió y murmuró que no había problema.

—¿Seguro? —insistió el otro—. Cuando mi viejo compañero se dio cuenta, me sermoneó a gritos, como si lo hubiese acosado desde que llegó. De no ser porque el contrato de renta está a mi nombre, probablemente me habría sacado a la calle —exhaló cansinamente—. No suelo traer aquí a mis parejas y, si lo hago, te lo avisaría con antelación. La persona de antes se dio cuenta sólo porque vio unos mensajes en mi celular.

—Dije que está bien —repitió Camus—. No es de mi incumbencia con quién sales, siempre y cuando la casa se mantenga en silencio y me permitas estudiar con tranquilidad.

Parte de él quiso añadir que a él también le gustaban los hombres; sin embargo, no se atrevió a hacerlo por el simple hecho de que nunca lo había admitido en voz alta a sí mismo. No le pareció adecuado decírselo a alguien que acababa de conocer.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Te gusta el lugar?

Camus le mostró una tenue sonrisa y asintió. Firmó su parte del contrato esa misma tarde y se mudó con Milo tres días después.

El lugar resultó ser tan tranquilo como parecía y Camus pensó que todo sería miel sobre hojuelas.

Por supuesto, el tiempo le demostraría que, aunque hermoso, Milo distaba de ser perfecto. Por ejemplo, el hombre se levantaba muy tarde los fines de semana. Era espantoso estar despierto desde las siete de la mañana y tener que ser cuidadoso para evitar despertarle. De igual forma, Milo siempre dejaba el shampoo en el lado equivocado de la regadera y solía dejar el control remoto en el brazo del sillón en lugar de encima de la televisión como la gente decente. Sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba era el afán que tenía de apagarle el aire acondicionado. ¿Cómo podía esperar que Camus sobreviviera a 30 °C sin aire frío? Discutieron al respecto un par de veces y Camus insistió en que él pagaría el excedente de la cuenta de luz si eso convencía a Milo de dejar el aparato encendido durante todo el tiempo que Camus quisiera. El plan funcionó a medias y, si bien dejó de apagarlo, Milo no cesaba de hacer comentarios sobre lo frío que estaba todo y el terrible resfriado que pescarían por los cambios tan drásticos de temperatura.

No obstante, a pesar de sus defectos, Camus tenía que admitir que Milo era un gran compañero de apartamento. Era gracioso y lo suficientemente amable como para no correrlo a patadas después de las varias veces que casi incendió la cocina. Camus sabía que uno de los motivos por los que le tenía tanta paciencia era porque se sentía atraído hacia él y la verdad era que no le importaba; al principio porque Milo respetaba su espacio y, meses después, porque se dio cuenta de que la atracción era mutua.

Camus sabía que la situación era delicada y decidió no hacer nada al respecto. Tristemente, aquella decisión no le servía de mucho cada que escuchaba a Milo hablar con algún pretendiente al teléfono o cuando éste salía y no llegaba sino hasta entrada la madrugada. Sabía que sentirse celoso era estúpido e injusto, mas no podía evitarlo. Milo se había vuelto necesario en su vida y no tenía intenciones de compartirlo. Quizá fue por eso que, la noche en la que tuvo un accidente con el horno, se dio la libertad de aceptar la espontánea confesión de Milo.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? El hombre tuvo el valor para dar el primer paso y Camus sería muchas cosas, pero no un idiota que dejaría pasar una oportunidad así. Mucho menos después de ver a su compañero de cuarto vestido únicamente con su ropa interior.

Fue de esa forma que comenzaron una extraña relación. Al menos así era para Camus, quien no estaba acostumbrado a eso de interactuar con otros seres vivos. Suponía que la situación también era nueva para Milo, ya que no pudo disfrutar de su nuevo novio a sus anchas. Antes de conocerle, Camus estaba seguro de que odiaba cualquier cosa relacionada al contacto físico e, incluso después de que comenzaran a salir, temía recibir las caricias y besos del otro. No era que no los deseara. Muy al contrario, añoraba los roces de los dedos de Milo y los delicados besos que dejaba en su nuca cuando miraban televisión. Les temía porque eran algo nuevo y diferente y porque casi nunca sabía cómo debía corresponder a sus atenciones.

Gracias al cielo Milo era paciente con él e incluso parecía disfrutar la torpeza de Camus.

—Encantador —le dijo alguna vez y Camus se puso tan rojo como un tomate al darse cuenta de que Milo estaba fascinado con su inexperiencia.

¿Sería ese un tipo de fetiche?

Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, Milo respetaba a Camus y nunca iba más allá de lo que éste permitía y, con el paso de los meses, el francés aprendió no sólo a reaccionar positivamente ante las atenciones de Milo, sino que también a responderlas.

Casi sin darse cuenta Camus comenzó a añorar por más besos, más contacto y más Milo. Deseaba hacer algo más que acurrucarse a su lado en su angosta cama individual y permitirse disfrutar del hombre al que tanto quería. Desafortunadamente, su nula experiencia le hacía torpe y su inseguridad le hizo dejar pasar muchas oportunidades. Milo tampoco se decidía a dar el primer paso y, por unos tortuosos días, Camus se preocupó tanto de la situación que pensó que se quedarían así para siempre.

Afortunadamente para él, su decisión tomó un giro una tarde en la que regresó a casa un poco más temprano que lo usual. Su última clase había sido cancelada y sin duda aprovecharía el tiempo para descansar del terrible día. A pesar de que apenas iniciaba la primavera, el calor era insoportable y se encontraba de mal humor. Su baja espalda estaba empapada de sudor y apenas y podía esperar para encerrarse en su cuarto y encender el enfriador del aire. Muy a su pesar, escuchó unas fuertes carcajadas apenas entró al departamento. Milo no solía tener visitas, al menos no mientras Camus estuviese, y supuso que el invitado seguía ahí sólo porque no esperaban que el francés llegase a esa hora.

La parte más sensata de su ser sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era retirarse calladamente a su habitación, ponerse sus audífonos y olvidarse de las cándidas risotadas de su novio. No obstante, el mal humor hizo mellas en su juicio y caminó hacia la cocina sin siquiera saber qué es lo que iba a hacer una vez que encontrase al intruso.

Cuando se asomó a la habitación se encontró con Milo y su amigo Aioria sentados en la mesa del comedor. Cada uno tenía su computadora portátil frente a él y parecía que jugaban algún videojuego en línea. Si bien el concepto por sí mismo irritó a Camus, lo que realmente desató su enojo fue el hecho de que ambos se encontraban sin camisa. De hecho, la única ropa que traían puesta eran unos bermudas; incluso sus pies se encontraban descalzos.

—¡Camus! —exclamó Milo—. ¡Llegaste temprano!

El aludido murmuró algo incomprensible.

—Como mañana no hay clases invité a Aioria a jugar un rato. No te molesta, ¿verdad? Creí que llegarías hasta las seis.

—No te preocupes, francés —sonrió el moreno—. Sólo matamos a todos en esta campaña y me voy.

Camus sabía que no tenía un buen motivo por el cual odiar a Aioria. Sabía que él y Milo habían sido amigos desde la secundaria y confiaba plenamente en su novio. Además, de las pocas veces en las que había interactuado con Aioria sabía que era un hombre honorable que quería mucho a su mejor amigo. ¿Quizá era ese el problema? Camus no estaba del todo seguro. Después de todo, Aioria era un heterosexual más que confirmado y ya desde la primera vez que habló con él supo que llevaba años con su novia y que incluso vivía con ella.

Aun así, Camus no podía evitar querer retorcerle el pescuezo cada que le veía cerca de Milo y, ahora que estaban tan cerca y con tan poca ropa, tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar meter a Aioria al horno de microondas.

—¿Por qué no tienen ropa?

—Porque hace un calor de los mil demonios y el necio de tu novio no quiere prender el aire acondicionado —respondió Aioria sin separar sus ojos del monitor.

—Si Camus no tiene derecho a encender el aire acondicionado, yo tampoco —señaló Milo.

—¿Milo?

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo sin prestarle demasiada atención ya que varios soldados en su juego de guerra comenzaron a atacarle.

Camus caminó hacia él y se colocó detrás de su silla. Tragó saliva y se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído. Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto que buscaba y Milo abrió amplísimamente los ojos. Olvidó por completo su juego y volteó su rostro hacia Camus.

—¿Estás seguro?

Camus asintió.

Milo se puso de pie, cerró rápidamente su computadora y golpeó la mesa con las palmas de sus manos.

—Lo siento, Aioria. Tienes que irte.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Todavía no acabamos la campaña!

—Olvidé que tengo que hacer algo importante con Camus así que por favor retírate.

Aioria se hundió de hombros y meneó la cabeza.

—¡Vamos, viejo! ¡No tienes que decirme esas cosas! ¿Quieres provocarme pesadillas?

—Aioria…

El aludido rodó los ojos y cerró su computadora. Caminó hacia el sillón en donde había dejado sus zapatos y el resto de su ropa y se vistió con lentitud. Una vez que estuvo listo, guardó su computadora en la mochila y caminó hacia el pasillo principal.

—Ya me voy. La próxima vez jugamos en mi departamento.

Se despidió secamente de Camus y se perdió de vista. La pareja no se atrevió a moverse o a decir nada hasta que escuchó cómo se abría y cerraba la puerta principal.

—¿Camus? ¿Estás seguro?

El francés respondió sentándose en sus piernas y dándole un profundo beso en los labios.

Esa tarde Camus volvió a sus malos pasos e incendió la cocina como nunca antes lo había hecho. Curiosamente, Milo estuvo más que feliz de ayudarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capie es un art trade con Yuna (yunashiroisparda en Tumblr). Espero que te haya gustado! Fue interesante trabajar este ficdesde el punto de vista de Camuchis. Lo manejé un poco más antisocial que lo usual y me pareció verdaderamente encantador. Además, kudos para mí por la imagen de Milo y Aioria sin camisa jugando videojuegos. YAY!
> 
> Muchas gracias por tu dibujo y por alegrarme el día con tus tiritas del bichis, camuchis y las aventuras de P de Pulga. Me encanta tu trabajo y tu sentido del humor y, por si fuera poco, tienes el mejor gusto del mundo al amar al bichis. ¡Kissu!
> 
> Mmm... sobre el capie... la verdad es que el verdadero motivo por el cual los viejos roomies de Camus hacían tantas fiestas era para obligarlo a que buscara otro departamento porque ellos también odiaban que quemase su cocina. Gracias al cielo, todo salió bien para todos.
> 
> Epílogo: Camus tuvo un choque de calor y Milo tuvo que encender el aire acondicionado.


End file.
